


Butterfly

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, ilysm guys, omg i just want this for them, please be gay and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special (fluffy) night in the lives of our boys. All from Sehun's perspective. Based on G Dragon's song Butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing crossposted on AFF 
> 
> I recommend you listen to this so you can get the vibe of the scene. It's also what I imagined Lay and Chnayeol to be playing so there's that.

Chanyeol and Lay smile at each other, strumming their guitars in perfect synchronization. It’s a clear night and all of us are sitting around a small bonfire. The atmosphere can only be described as peaceful. Laughter fills the air, and I smile at the group. It’s been a long time since we’ve had this. Each other.

A lot has happened to us, especially this year. We lost a member, but more than that, a brother. It’s not the same without him being with us, goofing off, but at least we still talk.

“Sehun! C’mon, we’re about to start the call!” Tao shouts as he excitedly dances around the laptop. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in so long, it was all he could talk about since we woke up today. “I swear, I’m going to tell him that I love him tonight!”

“Coming, Ge.” I reply with a smile. I really love them all. Very seldom are people blessed with relationships like ours. They’re my best friends, my family. I couldn’t imagine a life without them.

The screen flickers to life, and a loud ring erupts from the speakers. We accept the call, and we’re greeted with the sight of a smiling Kris. Tao burst into tears, unable to carry out his promise. Being the closest to him, I bring him into my arms. Suddenly, we’re all tearing up and hugging.

“Don’t make me feel so lonely, guys! Let me talk to my little Taozi.” His deep voice breaks through our wall of tears and love. Laughing, we let go of each other and let the two lovers have their moment.

I wander over to Baekhyun Hyung, and put my arm over his shoulder. It makes me happy when I see him staring at Chanyeol Hyung, who had resumed playing his sweet song. “You guys really love each other, huh?” I say to him, startling my poor hyung.

“Jesus, Sehun. You scared me.” I just grin at him. “I really do. I never expected to find my soul mate in this group. I’m just waiting for this whole Taeyeon thing to blow over. He’s been pretty angry about the situation.” I nod, as he trails off, to resume looking at Chanyeol, who was smiling back at his smaller boyfriend.

Looking at their relationship made me happy. Sure, Chanyeol hyung was pissed off about the dating scandal, and they said a lot of things to each other. Unpleasant things. But, no one who knew them could deny that they were in love. Nothing could tear them apart.

Leaving them to their little staring game, Jongin calls me over to him.

“Sehun-ah, Tell Kyung Hyung that this dance is not ridiculous!” He exclaims, flapping his arms around. Kyungsoo Hyung giggles at his younger lover’s actions, and continues to grill the meat and sweet potatoes. I swipe one and motion for Jongin to show me the dance.

It's a complete mess of limbs and sand. It might have been cool had we not been on a beach. It doesn’t end well for him either. He had ended up kicking sand onto the meat, enraging Kyungsoo Hyung. He pulled his ear, yelling at him all the while. I laugh at them and start to walk away, as Jongin’s was being dragged to the cooler for more meat. I turn back to see Jongin planting a big kiss on the elder’s lips. Kyungsoo hyung flushed red, and hit Jongin’s head out of frustration.

They’re one of the sweetest couples you would ever come across. It almost made me jealous. Almost.

“Yah, maknae, help us with this!” Jongdae Hyung’s voice came from across the beach. Him and Suho Hyung were setting up volleyball poles. I ran over to assist them with the equipment.

“Jongdae, don’t be so rude. We’re lucky to have such a sweet maknae like Sehun. And we could have done this by ourselves." Jongdae Hyung just tutted at the leader.

“Having an extra person will speed up the process. And besides, you know you want to hurry and be with Lay Hyung.” He smirked knowingly. The leader’s face flushed a bright red. They were another cute couple. They had one of those strong, parent-type relationships, where they just so connected that distance could never bother them. I liked that.

We finished putting up the net and the other members gathered. Both Umin Hyung and Luhan Hyung came bounding towards us, doubling over in laughter when Xiumin tripped over his feet and tumbled to the ground. Tao came behind them, laptop in hand, still talking rapidly in Chinese to Kris Hyung.

I took a seat on the sand next to Tao and watched the members play a game. They were a funny bunch. Always falling, and hitting each other. I enjoyed the noise. It was a welcome distraction from the chaos we face everyday as idols.

It was moments like these that made me forget everything. The only thing that existed was this, right here. Whatever happens next is all fate. I just know that I live for these moments.

It never really bothered me that the members all just paired up. It felt right, all of us, together. I’d never been homophobic, and when I found myself in a relationship with another man, I couldn’t judge the others for their own relationships, now could I? The company, however, was another story. They had an inkling of what was going on between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, so they created the Baekyeon scandal. It was awful. It almost broke apart the band.

A shadow slowly appeared above me, and I looked up and Luhan smiling down at me.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” I reply shyly. Something about him makes me feel so nervous, yet comfortable. It’s a strange feeling, but I love it. He sits down in my lap and wraps his arms around my neck. Cocking his head to the side, he says. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” He pouts, and I swear, my heart just stopped.

“Oh?” I respond, “But I’ve seen you all day.” I tease him and give him light kisses all over his face. “I saw you blow kisses at the screen when we were talking to Kris Hyung. Naughty.” I move to kiss his eyelids, and I can feel him squirming in glee in my arms. “I saw you dancing around the fire, singing along with Chanyeol Hyung.” I lick an earlobe before nibbling on it. “I saw you eyeing the food, practically drooling.” I move to his other earlobe. “I saw you kicking around the soccer ball with Umin Hyung.” I trail my lips down to his neck and start kissing along the nape of his slender neck. “I see you everywhere. You are perfect.” I make my way back up to his face.

Tears started to glisten in his sparkly doe eyes. I kiss his forehead. “You are gorgeous.” I kiss between his eyebrows. “ You are manly.” I chuckle before kissing his button nose. “But most importantly, you. Are. Mine.” I finally kiss his soft lips. Moving my hands up his shirt, I trace his back. I bit his lip, asking for permission to delve further into his hot cavern. He opens up for me, and I slowly massage his tongue with my own.

We craved oxygen, but the need to have more of each other was greater. We only broke apart when the burning in our lungs was too much to bear. He rested his head on my shoulder, hair tickling my neck.

In that moment everything was perfect. I looked back up to see that everyone had taken a seat next to their lovers. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had settled back with the guitar, singing and rapping to each other softly. Kyungsoo was stroking Jongin’s hair, singing him to sleep. Tao was tiredly talking to Kris, telling him about all the stupid details of his week. Suho and Lay were leaning against each other, just enjoying each other’s presence. Even Jongdae and Xiumin were playing around with each other. Quiet laughter erupted from them from time to time.

Luhan had fallen asleep in my arms. I tightened my hold on him a little more. I brought my lips down to his ear, and began to sing to him in my gruff voice.

Every time I come close to you.  
Feel like I’m gonna dream. Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
